


Other Worlds

by robinasnyder



Series: Slaves and Rebels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of He Stands for Something</p>
<p>Lucifer never runs away. Instead, he's bought by Sam and Sam offers him job working to help injured angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam isn’t surprised to see how jumpy Lucifer is. archangels (the not-so-technical term for an angel with 6 wings, like seraphs are what people call the 4 winged kind) were a rare commodity, and people really wanted. Michael was a good example, the archangel Sam had just started treating had been left in a cage from the time he was a child until his owner died and passed him on to her nephew, who’d promptly gotten rid of the cage and was try to help Michael be able to talk more and fly. Michael had been breathing in dust from the attic he’d been stashed in so long that his lungs didn’t work right. 

Other archangels were used viciously, like the archangel his brother had bought. Gabriel had terrible scars, the worst being on his throat where his previous owner had taken his voice. They’d left the set so Gabriel could sing, so he communicated in chirps and bird song. But He’d apparently had a lot of personality and wit when Dean first met him. Now he could only sing. Dean only got him because Gabriel had tried to kill his owner after his voice was removed and Dean won him in a court case. 

Lucifer was Sam’s purchase though. He had six beautiful flamingo pink wings that the auction house had probably had a hell of a time grooming because Lucifer probably tried to maim them all. 

Lucifer was known for nearly killing owners, but also for having been passed to some really seedy people. Sam had seen the scars himself. He saw them now while he did the wing exam. 

Sam was a veterinarian by trade, but he’d wanted to be a doctor originally. it made him ideal to be an angel physician. Lucifer was being good, for the moment, because he’d been treated by Sam before, and he probably know Sam would give him some candy if he was good for the exam.

Lucifer was eyeing him very warily though. 

"I don’t blame you for not trusting me," Sam said.

Lucifer’s eyes sharpened, but he didn’t say anything.

"I’m not going to have sex with you. I bought you because I could use an assistant for my practice and my last hire had wandering hands, which is the last thing I wanted. This is supposed to be a safe place for your people. While they’re here, they’re treated well. I have to send them back eventually, but for a moment, I want them safe." 

"I remember this speech," Lucifer spat out. 

"Did I ever treat you bad before?" Sam asked. 

"You never owned me before." 

"Hmm, true," Sam said. He stretched out Lucifer’s middle left wing. Lucifer shook it. Sam smiled and started to clean the product the auction house had used to make Lucifer’s wings look like they were in mating season off. It was like wing hair spray, except it really needed to be cleaned off after a few hours or it could cause damage. 

"I’m going to be hell for you," Lucifer told him. 

"I know you will," Sam said. "Just don’t hurt any of the angels-"

"I won’t!" Lucifer snapped. 

"Just don’t hurt any of the angels and we’ll be okay. We’ll work on the rest. deal?" 

Lucifer glared at him, but nodded. Sam knew Lucifer had a weak spot for other angels. That was the number one reason Sam had picked him. Lucifer would learn to care for the angels. If he needed to be vicious other times, well, Sam could understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer watched Michael warily. This was the first case he’d actually work. Sam had him stand in the corner mostly and take note of what Sam did. It was mostly just Sam, Sam and Ava who ran the reception desk. Lucifer had watched Sam give shots and check-ups and have to stitch up wing wounds. But this was different. 

Michael, Lucifer had been told, had been kept in a very tall, but very narrow cage. He’d mostly climbed and used his wings to help him achieve that with the least amount of work, so he was physically fit, but he was too thin and he didn’t fly easily or well. He also didn’t talk much, having been raised in almost complete isolation since he was a child. 

His new owner was a Sheriff’s deputy a few towns over who’d run into some money when his rich eccentric aunt died. He was using most of it to pay for the angel he’d inherited. Linus Johnson looked much more nervous than Michael, and Michael was the one Lucifer was manipulating. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Linus asked. 

“If you ask that one more time I’ve going to break your wrist just so you have something to really tither over,” Lucifer snapped. 

“Lucifer is people averse, but he’s perfectly good with his own kind,” Sam said. 

Michael turned his head and gave Lucifer a cold look. Oh super, an angel who was loyal to his owner. No owner deserved loyalty, especially this dithering idiot.

“Michael, look at me, will you?” Sam asked guiding Michael to look at him. Michael opened his mouth obediently and let Sam look inside. 

“Any news?” Linus asked. 

“Well, he is doing better since he started using the inhaler. But I think I’m going to have to recommend he had his tonsil’s removed, they’re badly inflamed. “ 

“Oh joy,” Linus said. 

“It won’t be as bad as when you and I had them out. They use lasers now. I’m not saying it won’t hurt, but it’ll heal faster and the surgery is shorter and much less invasive.” 

“Are you sure?” Linus asked. 

“Michael, are you tired of having your throat hurt and always getting sick?” Sam asked. Lucifer saw Michael nod slowly. 

“Alright then,” Linus said. 

“I’m going to make recommendations for a hospital and surgeon, though I will supervise, alright?” Sam asked Michael. 

“Yes, thank you.” Michael said, the first words he’d said since he arrived. His voice sounded rather rusty.

“How are the wings?” Sam asked, coming to check Lucifer’s work. 

“Fine, they still need work, of course,” Lucifer said. 

“But I think the work you’ve both been doing has been good,” Sam told Linus and Michael, who both nodded. 

“Okay, I think we’re done,” Sam said. The second Lucifer and Sam took their hands from Michael’s wings he folded them up. 

“Thank you Sam,” Linus said, offering Michael a hand up, which he clearly didn’t need, but took anyway. 

“See Ava, at the front for your updated prescription,” Sam said. “See,” he added to Lucifer once owner and angel were gone. “Not so bad.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Lucifer said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's always very gentle with Lucifer. Well, he was just gentle with his patients in general. But Lucifer wasn't his patient. He was his property, but Sam was still gentle with him, even more gentle than he was with his most terrified patient. 

 

Lucifer was stronger than that. He wasn't breakable. He wasn't falling apart. But Sam treated him like he was made of tissue paper. 

 

"You know, you didn't have to perscibe that medication," Lucifer snapped after their last patient of the day. Samandriel was shy and sweet and just this side of falling apart because his master used him so roughly. 

 

"It will clear up his infection fastest, most likely," Sam said. 

 

"You could have given him something else and kept him over night," Lucifer said. 

 

"Which would mean that his owner might think about not bringing him back to me," Sam said, speaking calmly, clearly, but not loudly. Lucifer could scream at him and Sam never got above that. 

 

"So you're only worried about money, like every other human!" Lucifer snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He flared his wings, wishing he was taller than Sam, wishing her could just punch him. But this was the best job Lucifer would ever get. Sam even paid him a little and Lucifer knew if he hit Sam, that Sam would send him away... or worse he'd just take it. 

 

Lucifer itched all over with familiar violence. He wanted to fight. 

 

"You know that isn't true," Sam said, making his voice even more calm. Why did he have to be so deliberate about his control? 

 

"Like hell it isn't!" Lucifer hissed, glaring at Sam and refusing to help while Sam tidies up. Lucifer shook his wings. 

 

"You're molting on my floor," Sam said calmly and put a broom in Lucifer's hands so he'd sweep it up. It surprised Lucifer that he just did it. And it surprised him more when he didn't stop when he realized what he was doing. 

 

"Now," Sam said gently. He didn't look at Lucifer. He was working. "You know that if I make Samandriel's owner question me he might not bring Samandriel back when he does need help. He might just ignore how much pain Samandriel is in. Samandriel gets a few moments of peace here, and I could give him a night of safety, but in exchange his owner wouldn't trust me and might not bring him back at all. He might also tell the people he knows that I'm a sympathizer and then even more angels won't be brought in when they need help. I can be gentle, but I can't be softhearted. You understand?" 

 

"Yeah, I get it!" Lucifer snapped. 

 

"Luc-"

"I said I got it!" Lucifer shouted and then stormed off. He slammed into one of the bathrooms and locked the door. He didn't want Sam to see him cry. 

 

Lucifer sat down on the floor and curled up and started to sob into his knees. It wasn't right! It wasn't right how his brothers and sisters were treated! It wasn't right that Samandriel didn't even have wings anymore, but he was still owned and treated so badly. It wasn't right that Sam treated him like that. 

 

It was like trying to fight against the ocean. Lucifer couldn't win. He would just be dragged under and drown in the could depths. And he felt stupid for yelling at the ocean. Why couldn't Sam just fight back? 

 

Lucifer didn't know how long he sat there, but Sam did come to get him like Lucifer knew he would. He washed Lucifer's, getting rid of the itchy from the dry tears. He helped Lucifer to the car and drove him home and didn't say anything. He wasn't mad that Lucifer didn't help him clean up or anything. He just got Lucifer home, fed him good food and let him have cookies, and got him into bed. 

 

How was Lucifer supposed to fight against that?


End file.
